legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechuckles
Mechuckles is a complete monster,murderistic,sadist,madness Terminator who kills and eats people for no reason. Height: 8'9 And people let me tell you SERIOUSLY, He is truly Knuckles' REAL Father, his creator. He is voiced by Tom Hardy and Arnold Schwarzenegger although he is an OC Character but Daveg502 suggest his favorite Actor do the voice for Mechuckles. Main Allies: Johan Liebert, Thrax Major Allies: Vulcan(Marvel),Spider(Mega Man X),Silver Lion,Glados,Nudar,Gaia(God of War),Cobra Commander,Dr. Claw Main Enemies: Rainbow Dash Major Enemies: Knuckles Riso, Death the Kid, Jinx His theme His second theme Before The Series Mechuckles is Knuckles' father and creator, Mechuckles creates body parts for his son, a wooden hands and legs, transform tiny blue bean to giant blue bean, random animal's nose, with a Frankenstein parody, Mechuckles use those body parts to create his own son, Mechuckles tries to train Knuckles as a kid, but he doesn't want to, Mechuckles soon tortures him and knifed him one time, Knuckles escaped from his killer father and went to the Multi-Universe. Before The Multi-Universal War of Destiny, Mechucklea and Weil were "partners" so they can create Mechuckles's son,Knuckles,later in The Rise of Mechuckles, Mechuckles heard of Weil's betray him so Mechuckles waited for Weil's "defeat" so he can come after Zero, Lizbeth, and Ciel without Weil. Mechuckles has learn about his son, the P Team,The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The V Crusaders,and The Speed Crusaders and makes a lot of clones of the WHOLE TEAM Members. He also recruited members who follow his orders of vengeance. He is freed by prison by Broodwing who is the first to help him build his robot empire. Relationship Rainbow Dash Out of all the archenemies, Rainbow Dash is Mechuckles's most hated. They battle each other many times in Meister of War. Rainbow Dash wants revenge on Mechuckles for ruining his son's life and abuse him a lot in TROM: BOTSS. Knuckles Knuckles is Mechuckles' son, Mechuckles dislike his son because Knuckles disobey his orders. Mechuckles tortures his son for his punishment. In Rise of Mechuckles, Instead of Torture, he beats the shit out of his son. Death the Kid Jinx Maka Albarn One of Mechuckles' main archenemies, alongside Zero,Ciel,and Lizbeth, Maka was the first archenemy who attacks Mechuckles. Mechuckles decided to get his revenge on her and the other three archenemies as well. Prince Phobos They were originally allies, but Phobos got sick of Mechuckles' personality and decide to get his revenge on him by making his own team to kill Mechuckles and his team. Mechuckles knows that Phobos is a sociopath so Mechuckles decide to play with him to the death. Elder God Mechuckles's partner and one of his best friends, Elder God and Mechuckles are great pals and shared plans to each other to face their enemies. The V Crusaders If there's one team that Mechuckles wants to focused and kill, it's ''the V Crusaders Team members,mostly Lizbeth,Zero,and Ciel. Mechuckles knows some of the members are using him as a pawn, so his plan to pissed them off is kidnapping X,Mind controlled Spider, and ruined Zero and Ciel's live. If The V Crusaders,mostly Lizbeth,Zero,and Ciel appears in ''Meister of War then Mecuckles would kill them with Johan and the Murderistic League's help. Mechuckles is obsessed with Lizbeth,Zero,and Ciel. Lizbeth: Ever since she defeats Hunson,Mechuckles knows her dangerous strength, so he decided to get more powers and abilities in order to defeat Lizbeth, out of all the females(except Ciel) Mechuckles is mostly focused her A LOT. Zero: Similar to Batman and Joker, Mechuckles wants to defeat Zero so he can be a better robot, but Mechuckles is not strong enough to defeat Zero,however, Mechuckles will know his weakness or not. Zero: Batman, Mechuckles: Joker Ciel: If theirs one person who Mechuckles hates, then it's Ciel, after she beats him up, Mechuckles decided to get her back, even he keeps loosing Mechuckles will stop nothing from killing her,Zero, and Lizbeth. Personality He is one of the MOST Hated and complete crossing the line villain of all Multi-Universe, Mechuckles is a sadist,ruthless,cold-hearted, eating humans and non humans mother fucker we ever seen, he tortures Knuckles since Knuckles was created by Mechuckles himself, he knifed him to death just one time, he is also responsible for Killing Maka's mother for no reason, Eating many Kids of DWMA alive, and there's more when he shows up in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. The Rise of Mechuckles:Beware of The Sith Stalker He will play as The Main Antagonist alongside his rivals, Phobos and Sith Stalker. He will also join forces with The villain "Elders of the Realm" lead by Elder God. His main enemies are Maka,Zero,and Ciel and his major enemies are his clone,Knuckles, V,Alucard,Lizbeth,Kratos and Scorpion. Meister of War Mechuckles return in this story unexpected role. This time, he's not the main villain but a major villain of this story. He beats up Knuckles and disguise his son so Knuckles' teams allies won't know that Mechuckles is alive. It's revealed that Mechuckles is not going to face his archenemy,Maka but we will soon find out who is he going to face. Which is revealed to be Ragna the Blood-edged. Mechuckles kidnaps and finally killed his son,Knuckles. Which makes Mechuckles into a successful villains. Mechuckles,after getting defeated by Rainbow Dash, was teleported by Hunson Abadeer to his Nightosphere, where Mechuckles met his "demise" by a dreaded evil clone version of Lizbeth,Lizdark. However... Since he's a Terminator, we all can't tell he's still alive or not... because putting thumbs on the robot's eye, doesn't kill them. Mechuckles' true and main archenemy is the Action Heroine Pony herself, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and Mechuckles battle will be dangerous with lots of explosion, guns(only Mechuckles) and deadly combat. Blackpool Mechuckles returns alongside Phobos as Reformed main villains to aid Black Star, Bender and others against Templar Orders. He will meet Bender, Slade, Dr. Strange, and Discord himself. Luigi's back and he was hit away in the sky and turned Trophy again. It's Revealed that Mechuckles and Zick were the ones behind this, because Luigi needs to be saved and protected in the trophy. Later they saw one of Templar Orders Member, they set a trap for Carter. After the trap plan. Mechuckles, Zick, Trophy Luigi escapes while Carter is anger and alone. The old reforming villain is back alongside his old best friend, Prince Phobos. Mechuckles attacks the Bar that Templars drinks. Mechuckles beat the living shit out of most Templars and got Dylan Gould's boots, clothes, and motorcycle. Allies: Prince Phobos, Android 17, Rainbow Dash, Maka, Knuckles, the P Team, Scorpion, the Scorpion Squad, Kratos, the Striker Force, Cruger, the Omega League, Brock Samson, the Bodyguard Unit, Riolu, the Speed Crusaders, Blue, the Alpha Team, Sub Zero, the Frozen Frontier, Jinx, the Action Crusaders, Kaim Argonar, the Odyssey Elite, Nathan Drake, the Hunter Force, Lizbeth, the V Crusaders, Hunson, the Nightosphere Empire, Discord, Bender and the B Team, Slade and his Ensembles, Dr. Strange, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Terra, the Miracle Elite It's revealed that Mechuckles is alive after Blackpool. While not a villain or killing people. Mechuckles lives at a motel where he goes on the computer and trolls only Knuckles Riso's videos. Trivia * He may looked like Knuckles but he is a Robot, taller, stronger, and smarter then his son. * He can disguise as other characters transformation. * He is Knuckles REAL Father. * In the deleted scenes in TROM:BOTSS, Mechuckles sings "My little Pony: Friendship is Magic" song alone. This scene is one of the funniest moments in TROM:BOTSS. * Mechuckles is very, very, very much like T-1000 from Terminator 2. * Mechuckles, alongside Phobos and Sith Stalker, is the fourth villain who was a pawn to Discord after Vilgax, Iron Queen, and Sigma. As Discord knows that Knuckles' robotic father is an angry robot is going to loose. * Despite his reformation, Mechuckles is still one of the worst dads of all time. * Mechuckles is very similar to Gundam Epyon. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rivals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Members of The Robotic Empire Category:Slanderers Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Main Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Hungry Villains Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Second in Command Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Tricksters Category:Double Agent Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Woobies Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Hardy Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Terminators Category:Pawns Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters Voiced and/or played by Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Flyers Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Big Bads Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Dr. Weil's Creations Category:Knuckles Riso's Archenemies Category:Death the Kid's Archenemies Category:Jinx's Archenemies Category:Rainbow Dash's Archenemies Category:Partner Category:Mechuckles' Forces Category:Trolls Category:Murderers Category:The V Crusaders’ villains